Two Avatars
by The Black and Silver Angel
Summary: Instead of Chrom finding the avatar on the ground, he found THEM on the ground. The twins Gold and Silver wake up with no recollection of anything. How will they affect the outcome of a bloody war? Rest of the summary is in the first chapter. Contains romance here and there. Avatar(M)xAnna, Avatar(F)xHenry.
1. Twins asleep on a field

Summary- Instead of Chrom finding the avatar on the ground, he found THEM on the ground. How would these twin avatars have affected the story? Includes both Male and Female Avatars. Also some slight changes. Or drastic if I feel like it. Definite pairings, Avatar(M)xAnna, Avatar(F)xHenry. All other pairings I shall make as I go. The male's name shall be Silver and the female's name shall be Gold. Also the female will be a dark mage at the start instead of a tactician, because I want too. As to how they look like, think of the default looks for each one, except their hair is black and Gold is a dark mage. Genre- Romance/adventure/humor. They wont have the typical avatar personalities and they will act like…well, think Henry only a little less crazy and not bloodthirsty.

**Chrom: It's about bloody time you started this fic you said you'd make!**

**Me: In my defense, I was being STAHLed, by school and laziness.**

**Henry: NYA HA HA HA! Nice PAWN you made there BSA!**

**Me: Thank you. Thank you very much. You have also EGGxecuted a nice pun yourself.**

**Henry: That's CAWS we are epic!**

**Me: I think we are going to be good friends.**

**Chrom: Will you please stop it! It's annoying!**

**Me: NEVER!**

***Chrom draws Falchion***

**Chrom: I mean it**

***I pull out a lightsaber, and use the force to shoot force lighting at Chrom***

**Chrom: NNggghh!**

**Me: Never threaten me! Remember, as long as I have the epic ability to type on a computer to give me power of the story and look up other awesome powers, you be helpless. Ok? Ok.**

**Chrom: BSA…..just…..start…..the….**

***Chrom faints***

**Me: Wonder what he was going to say. Maybe he realized how to fix the SHOCKmarket.**

**Henry: NYA HA HA HA HA! We are going to be besties for life and beyond!**

**Me: We will. Now please do the disclaimer porfavor?**

**Henry: OK! BSA doesn't own FE awakening. Or any puns. Or Star wars.**

**Me: BTW, words in _italics _are a character's thoughts and when words are in bold that means they are author's notes. Just to let you all know.**

* * *

Premonition

(Chrom's POV)

I charge straight to Validar with Falchion in hand. It was time we ended his plot to resurrect Grima. With me, I have two of my most trusted allies, though they are sneaking through the shadows to ambush him at the moment.

(Gold's POV)

I watch from the shadows as Chrom slashes at Validar with Falchion. Both keep dodging each others attacks until Validar lands a blow on Chrom with his Grima's Truth tome. While Chrom struggles to get up, Validar charges a new ball of dark energy and hurtles it at Chrom, certain it will it would finish him. In response, I fire my own charged up dark energy towards his attack, with a ball of lightning joining in too.

(Silver's POV)

I fire a ball of lightning along side Gold's attack. Chrom manages to get up and Validar then looks at us. First at me, then at Gold. He probably was hoping for Chrom to be alone. Smart plan we came up with. Chrom drinks a bit of his elixir, as I make everyone in the army carry one in case of emergencies. He then proceeds to charge at Validar again landing some blows this time. "Gold!" I say, "Let's charge up our magic!"

"Ok!" She responds. I start to charge up my Thoron tome while she charges her Aversa's Night tome. After about thirty seconds while Validar was too distracted dodging Chrom's flurry of attacks and countering them with his own, we fired our attacks and they hit their mark. Validar was knocked back, down and out!

(Gold's POV)

We finally did it! We have stopped the apocalypse! Chrom turns around and he smiles at us. We smile back. Then Validar, who should be dead, is getting back up!

(Chrom's POV)

I turn back to Validar to find him saying, "This isn't over. DAM YOU ALL!" and he fires two balls of dark magic towards us. Before I could react, Gold and Silver pull me back behind them and take the fire for me. They are knocked back and Validar disappears in a puff of smoke. I run towards them to help them up.

"Are both of you alright?" I help them up to their feet, though they are still a little wobbly. "Thanks to you two we carried the day, we can rest easy now."

(Gold's POV)

I see flashes of red. I start to lose control of my body. Chrom asks us, "Hey, what are you do- NNGGHHH!"

(Silver's POV)

I look at my hands, then back at Chrom, and then at Gold. Chrom had two spears of dark and thunder magic in his stomach. We killed him. We lost control and killed him! Chrom stumbles back a bit and clutches his stomach. His eyes are full of pain, he says his final words "This is…..neither of yours fault…..promise me…you'll both…escape this place…please…go…". He falls as he passes on into the afterlife.

(Gold and Silvers POV)

In the background we hear Validar's maniacal laughter. And we black out.

End of premonition

* * *

Beginning of prolouge. (3rd Person Omniscient)

Chrom, his little sister Lissa, and Frederick, were walking along the dirt road to Southtown when they spotted two figures on the plain. The figures looked unconscious to them and decided to help. Frederick however says, "Milord, it could be brigands and it could be a trap."

Chrom responds, "Frederick they're unconscious and need help. I will not deny anyone that because of some doubt."

"I still advice to proceed with caution Milord." Chrom and Lissa walk up to the figures to see. Both had black hair, one was a man and one was a woman. They looked oddly similar, possibly twins and seemed between the ages of twenty and twenty five. The woman wore the garb of a dark mage. The man had a robe on with purple markings along the sleeves.

"Chrom! We have to do something!" says Lissa.

Chrom asks, "What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know." The mysterious figures start to slowly open their eyes.

Chrom looks at them and says, "I see you are awake now."

Relieved to see they are alive, Lissa smiles, "Hey there."

Chrom says, "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Both of you give your hands." Chrom reaches out to each of them. The man grasps Chrom's right hand with his own and notices a strange mark on his right hand with three eyes. It looks incomplete, like there should have been another half. It was the same for the woman, only it was on her left and it mirrored the man's mark. Chrom pulls both of them up and asks, "Are you two alright?"

The woman and man respond, "Yes, thank you Chrom."

Chrom asks, "Oh, so you two know of me?"

The woman says, "Ah, no, we ugghhh, my head!"

The man adds, "Sorry it's… just really fuzzy. I don't even remember who I am."

The woman nods and adds, "Me either."

Frederick says, "So you know Milord's name but not yours? Don't you two think that's suspicious?"

"Either way we're taking them back to town to sort the matter out." says Chrom.

The woman retorts with, "HEY! Don't we get a say in this?"

* * *

Ten minutes later...

As they are walking back to town the man asks, "Are we to be your prisoners or what?"

"Peace friend, well let you go once we establish you are no enemy of Ylisse," answers Chrom.

"Ylisse?" The woman asks.

"You two never heard of the halidom? Somebody pay these actors! They play quite the fools!"

"Stop it Frederick! Now we haven't properly introduced ourselves. As you both know I am Chrom. The delicate one here is my little sister Lissa."

"I am not delicate! Sorry, my brother can be thick sometimes," says an annoyed Lissa.

"That's alright. I'm Silver and this is my twin Gold," says Silver. "…Where did that come from? Looks like we've remembered our names at least."

"Good for you two. Now this here is our mother hen Frederick the Wary," says Chrom.

"A title I wear with pride. Gods at least would let one of us have the necessary precaution," Frederick says.

"We understand your skepticism Sir Fredrick. But we told you all we know, we really are amnesiacs." says Gold.

"Chrom look!" Lissa says suddenly as she points towards a nearby village by the name of Southtown, which is ablaze.

"Brigands no doubt, come on everyone!" exclaims Chrom.

Lissa says, "What about Gold and Silver?"

"Unless they too are on fire, they can wait!" says Chrom as he, Lissa and Frederick run towards Southtown.

Gold looks to Silver, "Silver, we have too help them!"

"Right. What do we have that we can use as a means to kill armed thieves?" They both looked what they had on them.

Gold says, "I have two books, one purple and one red. I think these are called tomes?" She holds a flux and standard fire tome and tests them out on a nearby rock, destroying it.

Silver says, "I have a Thunder tome and a bronze sword." He tests the tome on a nearby rock and destroys it. He then tests the sword on a sapling and cuts it in half.

"Silver, try using the flux tome, it's apparently dark magic. I'll try your sword." Silver attempts to use the magic on a nearby tree, but he couldn't get a single shot out.

Meanwhile Gold tried cutting a tree, but lost her footing and fell flat on her face. "I think we should stick to what we have….Ooowww." says Gold, rubbing her head in pain.

"Di…..tto." says Silver, out of breath.

* * *

Chrom and company rush into Southtown, "Blasted brigands! How dare they harm innocent people?!"

Then Gold and Silver rush in next to them. "Chrom, let us fight with you. We are armed and know our way through a fight!" says Silver.

"Sure, strength is in numbers. What do you have?" Chrom says curiously.

"I have a thunder tome and a bronze sword, Gold's got a flux and fire tome."

"Then let's move!" Chrom says confidently.

* * *

The company fights their way to the leader...

They have taken care of all the thieves save for the captain, and he didn't look like he was going to surrender. "Come here sheep! Come to the slaughter house!" yelled the bandit as the fight began. Chrom was taking the leader head on while Gold and Silver hang back and used their magic. Frederick and Lissa where hanging back in case of emergency. The bandit focused on Chrom trying to swing at him with his axe and Chrom parrying. Gold and Silver conjured up a ball of darkness and lighting and fired it towards the bandit, enough to tip him off balance. With a window of opportunity, Chrom jumped into the air and drove his sword through the thief's chest, ending his life.

The town was saved and the fires where put out. Chrom turned towards Gold and Silver and says, "That was some impressive fighting you two! Your tactical thinking sure did make things easier."

Lissa adds, "Wow, swords, sorcery, AND tactics? Is there nothing you two CAN'T do?"

Frederick then adds, "Maybe you can also produce an explanation for your presence?"

"We already told you Frederick, we don't remember!" said Silver.

"Frederick, don't scare them off! Would you ever let some fine minds as theirs slip through us?" Chrom beckons to Gold and Silver.

"Muh?" says Gold.

"My militia, the Shepherds, is in need of tacticians. And seeing your skill, I see you two can fill in that role nicely. What'd you say you two? Will you join us?" asks Chrom.

Gold and Silver look at each other and since being twins, they have a, … telepathic link!

_I think we should take it. After all we are not in the best position to roam around given that we lost all our memory_, says Gold in her mind.

_Ok,_ agrees Silver.

"OK!" said Gold and Silver in unison with a smile on their faces.

Chrom grins and says, "Alright! Welcome aboard!"

* * *

**Me: CHROM! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Chrom: What?**

**Me: Do you know the plot of FE13?**

**Chrom: Yes.**

**Me: And you know that Lucina can have S rank with someone and get you in laws?**

**Chrom: I don't like where this is going….**

**Me: Nothing…I'm going to put Lucina with ONE of the avatar's kids.**

**Chrom: Then I'll prevent Lu- wait, that means me and Silver are brothers, YAY. Wait….what do you mean ONE of WHICH avatar's kids?**

**Me: Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa,Pa -pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-ooma-mow-m ow,Papa-ooma-mow-mow**

**Chrom: OH SHIT! HE'S SINGING IT! READ AND REVIEW! AH MY EARS! WHY MUST IT BE SOOO REPETITIVE!**

**Me: Hey, I like this song, pa-pa-pa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow**

***continues on***

**Me: The quote I said I was going to put in here is here!**

**"Video games are bad for you? That's what they said about rock n' roll." ― Shigeru Miyamoto**


	2. Zombies and a feminine swordsman

**Me: BLACKJACK M*&^%$# %*$!**

***shows Gauis an ace and jack of spades***

**Now pay up!**

**Gauis: NO! NOT MY CANDY!**

**Me: Too bad!**

**Chrom: Oh! You're playing Blackjack? Deal me in.**

**Gauis: Nah.**

**Nah: Someone call me?**

**Me: No. You want to play Blackjack?**

**Nah: Sure! What are the stakes?**

**Me: Candy. We can't use money because it would be considered illegal. Unless you're in Vegas in which case it is acceptable.**

**Chrom: So you let a little girl play but not me?!**

**Gauis: At least this**

***points to Nah***

**"little girl" doesn't squeal like a chipmunk when she gets good cards. In short, you suck.**

**Chrom: How do you know I suck?**

**Me: Fanfiction. Plus this is my fic, so what I say goes!**

**Chrom: But I-**

**Me: Nah, chase Chrom out of here and you can do the disclaimer and I'll start putting a quote at the end of each chapter which I SHOULD have done in the first place.**

**Nah: YAY! TRANSFORM!**

***transforms into a dragon and chases Chrom out of my imaginary living room with her awesome fire breath***

**Nah: BSA doesn't own Fire emblem or Las Vegas.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Zombies and a feminine swordsman

(3rd person Omniscient)

And so Chrom has enlisted Gold and Silver as the tacticians of the Shepherds. They are walking towards the capitol Ylisstol to meet up with the rest of the shepherds. The sun is beginning to set on the horizon and the party is currently walking through some woods. Lissa, with her sore feet and tired eyes asks, "Can we set up camp now Chrom? I'm tired! Honestly, I don't know how you and Frederick can do this everyday with the training and fighting and traveling!"

"Ok Ok. Well set up camp," Chrom looks around him for an ideal campsite and spots a clearing and points to it. "There."

"Now who wants to help me hunt down dinner?" asks Frederick.

"ME! PICK ME!" exclaims Gold.

"Please don't. I don't want to find out how animal with dark seasoning taste like," said Silver.

"But the only other method I have to kill is to use fire, and I'm pretty sure fire plus forest equals FOREST FIRE! Plus it's not like I can use a sharp weapon. I know! You go hunting and I'll stay here and try to find out how to turn my hair into a weapon!" responded Gold in a sarcastic tone.

"You can't turn your hair into a weapon. Well you can, but that would be considered over powered or something like that," responded Silver.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME OR A STORY!" yelled Gold back at Silver.

"Maybe we'll be old and tell our grandkids our adventures. THEN it's a story!" retorted Silver.

"Whatever, now go out there with Frederick and get something, I'm starving." Said Gold. Silver and Frederick go out into the forest while Gold goes to help Chrom set up camp.

* * *

Hour and a half later.

This is it! All she needs is to concentrate, and, NOT, blink and Gold wins. She and Lissa were having a staring contest to pass the time after they played every game imaginable with dirt and sticks. It's been going on for 2 minutes. But Lissa, being the pranking tomboy she is, decides to throw a frog she was hiding in her dress at Gold's face, forcing her to fall back in surprise and blinked.

"Gaaahhh! Cheater!" Gold exclaimed.

"You can't prove anything," said Lissa in a mocking tone.

"I have Chrom as a witness! Right Chrom?" Gold turns around to see Chrom semi asleep. Gold walks up to Chrom and screams, "CHROOOOOOM!" Chrom jerks awake.

"NO LISSA! NOT THE- whaahh? Gold why did you yell?" asks Chrom, still somewhat asleep.

"Never mind." Gold says in a disappointed tone. Just then Silver and Frederick appeared out of the woods and walked towards the camp. Silver was holding a bag full of dead rabbits. Frederick had a bear he was carrying on his shoulders.

"YAY FOOOOD!" exclaimed Gold and proceeded to take one of the rabbits and prepared to cook it.

"So how did the hunting go for you Silver?" asked Chrom. Silver thinks back at the recent past...

They were walking, silent as a butterfly. Silver had his bronze sword out, ready to cut down any game that crosses their path, and Frederick had his Silver lance, pointed at his back.

"Is this really necessary?" questioned Silver.

"It is just to make sure you don't desert us. And to make sure you stay in my sights. Now let's finish this, I'm rather hungry," responded Frederick.

And so the rest of the hunt went like that. Silver killing game and Frederick making death threats at him

"It went great!" said Silver with a forced smile.

"Mmmmmm, bear. My favorite! Come Lissa eat up!" said Chrom.

"No way! It smells like your cape after your done training and busting holes in the walls!" retorts Lissa.

"Come Lissa! Build a little character and eat up! You might like it," said Chrom.

"NO! Right guys?" and she waits for Gold, Silver and Frederick to agree. Only to see Gold and Silver eating away at their pieces of bear and rabbit. Frederick is watching the forest while nibbling on some rabbit. "I guess you two would eat anything after being out there on the field gods knows how much time."

"Frederick, you okay? You've been gnawing at that rabbit for ten minutes. Here have some bear." Offers Chrom. Frederick grew slightly pale, but Chrom didn't see it.

"No thank you Milord. I simply just had a rather….large lunch. I'm not really hungry."

"*munch* Li- *snarf* ar. *gulp*" said Silver in between mouthfuls of rabbit and bear. Frederick threw a unnoticeable glare at him.

"Anyway. We should get to sleep now. We need our energy if we are to get to Ylisstol tomorrow," stated Chrom. So they all drifted into sleep.

* * *

During the middle of the night.

Lissa wakes up groggily. She believes she has heard some grunt of some sort somewhere. As she gets up she manages to wake up Chrom.

"Chrom!" Lissa whisper yelled at Chrom.

"Whh….what?" asks Chrom somewhat still asleep.

"I think I heard a noise from the woods." Said Lissa.

"Ok. Let's go check it out. Stay alert," responds Chrom. They walk off into the woods leaving Gold, Silver and Frederick to sleep. They walk for about two or so minutes when Chrom stops Lissa with his hand stretched out in front of her. A rumbling starts up and slowly starts to get stronger. The trees in the distance start to fall and it's getting closer to them. "Lissa. Run," commands Chrom.

"Huh?" asks Lissa.

"I mean it! Go!" exclaims Chrom and pushes Lissa in the direction of the camp. They start to run for the camp as balls of fire rain down from the sky, setting the forest ablaze. They manage to get away from the immediate area of the flames when Lissa points to the sky and says,

"Chrom look!" And before them appears what seems to be a closed eye, surrounded by a circle of golden lettering that they cannot understand. Then the eye opens to reveal a turquoise circle, with diamonds at the edge. Pale, ugly, stitched up warriors start to come out of the circle and fell to the ground.

"Stand back." Chrom tells Lissa, drawing Falchion should fighting commence. The things that fell get up and open their red eyes, which appear to have no pupils. One starts to charge at Chrom, iron axe poised to kill. Chrom reacts swiftly and slashes horizontally at the creature across the chest and expecting it to fall. However, to Chrom's surprise, the thing lives, makes a one hundred eighty degree turns with his head towards him, and swings his axe towards him. Chrom blocks it in time and is locked in a power struggle with the thing. Chrom pushes the monster's axe away and slices it's axe arm effectively knocking it to the ground, where he proceeds to jump into the air and stab Falchion through the monster to have it disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. He tries to take a moment to catch his breath, but he hears Lissa scream. He turns around to see Lissa backed up against a rock with the other monster walking towards her, steel axe in hand. He runs to her hoping to get to her in time when another thing comes out of the eye in the sky. It runs towards Lissa and the monster and manages to block the monster's axe with it's sword before it ended Lissa's life. It appeared to Chrom that the "it" who saved Lissa life was a masked swordsman of some sort. The mask was in the form of a navy blue butterfly. He was having trouble keeping the monster's axe at bay so the masked swordsman turned his head to Chrom and yelled,

"H-help!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp

Gold and Silver were awoken by the rumbling of the ground and fire raining from the sky. They get up and using their telepathic link because currently, they are too lazy and sleepy to talk, Gold asks,

_What the hell was that?_

_I dunno….angry bear and rabbit stampede?_ responds Silver. _Wait…where's Chrom and Lissa?_

_We better find them before Frederick th-_ Gold was cut off by Frederick waking up, jumping to his feet and pointing his silver lance left and right dangerously against her and Silver.

"WHERE IS CHROM AND LISSA YOU SCOUNDRELS?!" Frederick exclaims.

_Thinks we killed them or something,_ Gold finishes her mental thought to Silver.

"We don't know where they are!" answers Silver.

"I beg to differ Silver. If that is your real name. Now tell me where Chrom and Lissa are or I'll gladly beat it ou-"Just then they heard a high pitched scream coming from the woods.

"LISSA!" They all said in unison and ran off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Back at the fight

"Uh- Right!" exclaims Chrom. He charges forward with Falchion ready to cut the monster in half. The monster notices this and tries to counter it, only to have both Chrom and the stranger strike at the same time, eliminating the monster. Both men sheath their swords and Chrom asks the stranger,

"Quite the entrance, what's your name?" Chrom asks the masked stranger. The masked stranger turns to Chrom, about to say something when Gold, Silver and Frederick come running towards him and Lissa.

"Milord! Milady! You are alright!" exclaims Frederick.

"We're fine Frederick, but it looks like we have company." Chrom says as he points into the distance towards more of those monsters. There seems to be more than they thought.

"We have to stop them before they can get to the nearest village! What's the plan?" Chrom asks Gold and Silver. They think for a moment and talk to each other in their minds,

_Hmmmm, we have an odd number of people, so that means one of us is going to have to go solo,_ states Gold.

_OK then. You and Lissa pair up and me and Chrom will pair up. Fredrick is stronger than any of us so I think he can handle himself,_ says Silver.

_Frederick should go up North. All the mercenaries seem to be there and I'm sure Frederick will be able to out match their swords with his lance's range. The rest of us should go south, were there's mostly axe wielding barbarians and warriors, I'm sure we can dodge their attacks since they weigh so much._ Adds Gold.

_Yeah, but then there is that big one in the south, which I'm pretty sure is the leader. When we meet it, we should go for the woods so we can get some protection from the trees. From there, me and Chrom will distract it while you charge up that dark magic of yours and blow him up. If it doesn't work, then we just hold him off until Frederick can come and kill it,_ said Silver.

_Sounds like a plan!...How did we come up with that? Aren't we amnesiacs?_ asked Gold.

_Meh. Who cares? We have magic and we can speak English or whatever language this is called. Now let's go kick monster ass!_ exclaimed Silver.

* * *

And so they tell Chrom and company the plan.

The plan was a success as Gold fired her charged up flux shot from a bush at the leader. It disappeared in a puff of smoke just like the rest. They all regroup outside the forest to cheer.

"Good, you plan worked again Gold and Silver! You two really are geniuses at this," Said Chrom.

"Thanks Chrom, but it was really easy. They had no organization whatsoever," responded Gold.

"This is but a warning of the trouble to come…" stated a voice behind the party. They turn to see the mysterious masked man walking out of the woods while sheathing his sword.

"I see you were able to survive on your own in the battle. Remarkable. But you have yet to give us your name young man." said Chrom. The masked man proceeded to explain his comment.

"Dark events are to come to be. And only you can stop them," the man motions towards Chrom.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Chrom.

"You may call me Marth," said Marth.

"Well Marth, you have my thanks for saving my sister Lissa. I'm Chrom. Those two are Gold and Silver, and he's Frederick," says Chrom as he motions to each of his companions. Under the mask, Marth is giving Gold and Silver quizzical looks.

_I never heard of these two from Lissa. Maybe they died before all this mess happened?_ Marth thinks. Marth proceeds to dash into the woods and leave Chrom and company before they can say something else. Frederick is about to take off after him when Chrom stopped him.

"No Frederick. He's no danger to us. If he wanted us dead he wouldn't have saved Lissa," states Chrom.

"As you wish. But do exercise caution Milord. The message he gave us seems foreboding to me," advises Frederick. They proceed to head towards Ylisstol. Along the way, Gold and Silver are mind talking again.

_Gold, didn't something seem off about that Marth character?_ asked Silver.

_Yeah….His voice doesn't sound as deep as your's, Chrom's or Frederick's. And he was much slimmer than all the guys I've seen so far,_ added Gold.

_…..Are we sure he's even a guy? "He" had "his" face covered with a mask, so we couldn't get any facial features,_ added Silver.

_So this person is either a woman who didn't bother to correct Chrom about his gender assumption, or that's one unique dude,_ states Gold.

_Let's discuss this later, I think we are nearing Ylisstol! Hope they have something good to drink!_ exclaims Silver as he sees the city in the distance.

* * *

**Nah: They are really focused aren't they?**

**Gauis: I probably would have cracked by now.**

***They are watching me and Lon'qu having a Texas hold'em poker match.***

**Nah: I can't tell if they have good cards or crappy ones**

**Gauis: …**

**Lon'qu: Straight flush.**

**Me: Royal flush.**

**Nah: How is that POSSIBLE?**

**Me: I'm the one with the keyboard, I can cheat. Besides, we were playing with chips, not money. So it isn't illegal.**

**Nah: Just say the quote now please?**

**Me: Ok. Just so you know I'll go back to chapter 1 and add a quote. I got a whole list of them….and google as my resources. Also I put up a poll on my profile, which class in FE13 would you be?**

**"I hate guns, which isn't to say that a bit of fantasy violence can't be therapeutic." – The Doctor**

**Beta Note: Heya everyone! This is Cormag Ravenstaff. You should review this fic! (Slowly walks back into the shadows of beta-land...)**


	3. Perverted newcomer equals death promises

**Me: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE A MONTH! I'M SORRY BUT SISTER HAD TO DO STUFF WITH THE COMPUTER AND FAMILY CAME OVER AND I'VE BEEN GLUED TO SMTIV FOR THE PAST WE-**

**Pit: GIMME THE GAMECUBE CONTROLLER! It's my turn Pitoo!**

**Pitoo: No it's my turn dumbass! And I told you not to call-**

**Me: Can't you dumb angels see I'm trying to apologize for being late?**

**Pitoo: Don't know don't care! Just tell Pit to use the wii controller instead for brawl, because it's MY turn!**

**Pit: Nuh-uh!**

**Me: Why do you want the gamecube controller?**

**Pitoo: Because it feels smooth and natural nimrod! Why? Did you not grow up with the gamecube.*says in a sarcastic tone***

**Me: No I didn't, I grew up with a PS2.**

***Expensive china shatters and everybody looks at me with wides eyes and stares of disapproval***

**Me: Great, it's the Wednesday before winter break all over again. Roxas, your not associated with Nintendo, please do the disclaimer before they start yelling at me.**

**Roxas: I really don't see the problem with a PS2. BSA doesn't own Fire Emblem, Kid Icarus, Kingdom Hearts, any characters except the OCs he makes, or a gamecube apparently.**

***Everybody associated with Nintendo starts yelling at me***

**Me: SHUT UP! I GREW UP WITH A PS2 AND HAD AN AWSOME TIME AND DAM DON'T MIND NOT GROWING UP WITH A GAMECUBE! I HAD A PS2 AND A DS! Also, sorry this chapter is so short, but I forgot to introduce Sully and Virion in the last chapter. Al so the next chapter will also be introductions! **

* * *

Perverted newcomer equals death promises

3rd person omniscient

As the party nears Ylisttol, they hear the screams of a terrified man closing in on them. They turn around to see a man with long bluish hair, a bow and quiver on his back, running towards them at mad speed, as if running for his life.

"Help me goddesses and gentlemen!" the man screamed at them as he came to a stop in front of them, clearly out of breath.

"Gods are you alright man? What happened?" Chrom asks the man. Frederick grips his silver lance, ready to stab the newcomer should anything happen to Chrom.

"Well you see, there was a misunder-" the man was cut of by a distant scream of an angry woman. The woman starts to come into view from the horizon. She is wearing red armor, red hair, riding a horse and had a look on her face that could break stone.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SONAOFAMULE!" yelled the woman as she came racing towards them. The man hides behind the group and cowers in fear of the approaching hell that awaited him. Chrom shouted to the woman, "SULLY STOP!" and the woman skidded to a stop in front of the group.

"Chrom! I've been looking everywhere for you! Everybody was worried and GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD!" said the enraged woman who's name is Sully.

"Why do you want to kill him? What did he do?" asked Gold, confused about the intensity of her anger.

"It was an accident!" the man said behind the group.

"Your dead corpse lying in a pit of pegasus dung won't be an accident!" Sully said as she dismounted her horse and made her way to the man, spear in hand.

"Did he kill someone?" asked Silver, trying to help the man from getting speared to death.

"No" Sully replied.

"Did he steal something?"

"No"

"Did he start an apocalypse which will lead to the extinction of everything by some evil force?"

"No. I don't know what you're getting at."

"And we don't know why you are trying to kill him!"

"Why is she trying to kill you?" Gold asked the man as Silver, Sully and Chrom kept arguing.

"Well, you see. I was walking through the woods trying to find the leader of this group called the Shepherds , Chrom. Then I came upon her and after trying my luck at wooing her she started to chase me and monsters started to pour out from the sky! During the fight I might have accidently….touched her chest area." The man explained. Gold turns to Frederick and tells him what the man told her. After an explanation on cultural indecency, Frederick went to explain the situation to the others and Gold turned back to the man and asked, "What's your name?"

"Virion my la- AAAGHGHHGH!" Virion was cut off by a kick to the crotch from Gold.

"You should be ashamed!" Virion tries to respond, but is into too much pain that the only sounds he was making was grunts and single words.

"The….pain…" Gold was about to use her flux tome when Silver stopped her.

"Gold! Can we at least see what he wants with Chrom BEFORE you turn him into wolf food?" Gold lowers her tome, rage still in her eyes.

"Fine…..But if I hear he does this again, he will be my new practice dummy."

"What do you want with me?" Chrom asks Virion. Virion has now managed to stand up and regain his strength from the earlier blow.

"Well, first introductions are in order. I am Virion, the archest of archers! And I have come to join the Shepherds and aid it with my bow and arrows." He said in a grandeur manner.

"An archer eh? We still don't have one of does. You can join. But first a warning. We are not responsible for your death should it be caused by Sully or any other person you manage to tick off." Chrom said with a half serious, half joking look.

"Done and done! I am at your service!" Virion replied.

"Good! Then let us make our way to Ylisstol." Chrom ordered the group and went walking to the capitol. However, he and Lissa didn't noticed that the rest group stayed behind to threaten the newcomer.

"If you so much as DARE lay a hand on Milady Lissa, I will skin you alive and turn said skin into a new hat!" Frederick said with a threatening look.

"If you even THINK about touching me, I WILL deman you." Sully said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"If you do that to any of my friends or me, I will test out the first dangerous weapon on you personally!" Gold yelled at him.

"If. You. Lay. A. Hand. On. My. Sister. I. Will. Burn. Stab. Electrocute. And. Slice. You. Up. Into. Cooked. Bear. Food." Silver said with the most dead serious look ever made. And the group caught up with Chrom and Lissa, with Virion now staying at Chrom's side out of fear for his life.

* * *

**Me: MJOLNIR!**

***Lightning comes crashing down on Night Sky 101 aka NS101***

**NS101: GOETIA!**

***Purple lightning envelopes me and electrocutes me***

**Link: What in the name of Farore are you two doing?**

**Me: Casting dangerous magical spells at each other for the sake of casting dangerous magical spells at each other.**

**NS101: Plus it's fun!**

**Link: But you will KILL each other!**

**Me: Don't question my illogical logic Link!**

***Uses Valflame on Link and knocks him out***

**NS101: Why does it seem like someone always gets hurt in your authors notes?**

**Me: I don't know. Besides, I can always use revives on them! But I think Link is just knocked out.**

**NS101: Good enough for me! But now who will do the review thing?**

***looks around for someone***

**Me: Hey Midna! Do the review thingy!**

**Midna: Fine. By the way incase you want to know, you didn't interrupt my game and I was DEFINITLY not at the secret final level! Read and review. THERE! EASY! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE IT?!**

**Me: Because it's better if a fictional character does it.**

***Midna proceeds to chase me with an AK-47***

1. **"From the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live."-Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**


End file.
